


boring wedding

by yxnightmare



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, THIS IS NOT A FANFIC OK?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnightmare/pseuds/yxnightmare
Summary: a wedding escape and two flirty girls
Relationships: Lucy and I (lucy is not a real person ok?)





	boring wedding

**Author's Note:**

> me being a loverboy
> 
> hm this is from nowhere? i posted on tumblr but any of my hashtags combined so i decided to post here  
> also this is one of my one shot abt a fantasy i had (this possible could have happened)  
> (for those who doesn’t know: this is not a fanficrtion just a short story abt my ocs)

“Will she be at the table the whole party? ”  
My cousin was looking at Lucy, obviously disapproving my companion's behavior  
It turns out that he expected a behavior more like mine, I am more loose than Lucy, more social than Lucy. I knew that bringing my date would be a challenge, she herself said she does not like parties, I knew what her behavior would be, but never I had such a desire to bring her to a wedding 

She did it for me, she doesn't like it at all, a lot of noise, people she doesn't know and won't notice her. Unlike me, I am one of the groom’s sisters, who is currently dancing on the dance floor, perhaps drunk, with his recent husband. Wow, husband, I never thought I would see this. Is like a parallel dimension... 

I need Lucy, I get overwhelmed and exhausted, she is my recharge point. Not only that, but I want to enjoy this moment with her, I really think that she can enjoy herself here with me. This can be funny

“She is like this” I reply, of course, dryly, people disapprove Lucy behavior at the table, she’s ignoring everything around her with the biggest face of boredom and discomfort, of course my negative tone was directed at my cousin.

I hand my champagne glass to my cousin, he won't stop me because he knows where I'm going

When I get to the table, Lucy finally looks up

“Enjoying it?” she says, is she focused on any social network?

"No" I answer categorically, I am determined, I came to this place knowing that tonight was my brother’s night, but that it would also be mine with her by my side

Lucy is worried now, as I said, I would be overwhelmed and exhausted, but not because of dancing or jumping for hours, but because my family is complicated and being around them demands a lot, she knows it well.

"It's OK? Did something happen?"  
She looks very worried and shifts in her chair, but not so much  
Seeing her concern for me has always been comforting and I increasingly felt that I needed her

"No, but it can be fine" I reply, now with a little more animation, everything is going according to my mental script

“Do you want help? How can I help? ”  
Now she got up from the chair, maybe because I left my purse in my reserved place and she saw that gesture as a sign as ‘removing all my weight to get a better breath since I'm visibly unwell’

When she took a step towards me I smiled a little, I didn't want to look crazy and smile like a maniac who likes her own displeasure.

It was my cue, I took her by the wrist, she followed me, after all I didn't have much to do and she was merely worried about me  
I turned left hoping to find the corridor I was looking for, damn it, did I go wrong? Okay, I go to the right and see that there is a corridor, but employees came and went and then I realized that I really had a terrible sense of direction

Then a click comes. 

Upstairs

I do not blame myself and try not to be shaken, I wasn’t REALLY against time. I'm in a hurry? Not really, but my heart is beating so hard it feels like a ticking clock, at a frantic pace, now I'm in a hurry.

Or yes, depending on where this leads me  
Lucy is uneasy "where are we going?"

I dare not explain, I don’t know if I could manage with the messy head that I had  
So I go up the stairs with her in my arms, I hold her wrist a little more firmly, I don't want her to let go or leave

Finally we got to the top of the stairs, it felt like forever

And there it was. I tilted my head slightly to the side, confused, I must have been crazy because the place I was looking for was not even in a corridor but in the northern part of the floor above.

I opened the bathroom door with my every force, patience now exhausted, looked around, good, no audience for our private show

The bathroom was tiled in black and dimmed, perhaps so as not to blind the guests who were now preparing for the waltz of the newlyweds.

I look in the mirror for a second, my hairstyle is not as glamorous as it was before, my dress is still intact and without any stains. My gaze goes to Lucy, her suit was too much for my eyes, it had some details of sparkles and the cut was tailored. She held the wrist that I had tightened a few seconds ago, I almost felt sorry for the wrist, if I wasn't thinking about what I was dying to do next.

She must have predicted why when I gave her my best smile, the smile of a mixture of happiness and pure malice, she returned a shy smile

And I was quick, my heart clock was ticking a thousand times an hour and a nervousness and anxiety grew in me. I thought it would explode

So I kissed her

My lips touched hers and all my agitation didn't diminish, I didn't reach the calm I felt when I was close to her. Apparently it was not expected because she hesitated and when I felt a twinge of discouragement. She matched  
I never wanted to stop, please, I wanted to feel this way forever

I hadn't noticed, but I had pushed her lightly and we only stopped when her back was on the walls.

It was a slight scare for me so I stopped for a second, she laughed

Wretch

I went further now, my right hand went to the back of her neck, which was hot and I stayed there

I felt my heart speed up and hers almost synchronized with mine and then we sighed  
Lucy was always in love with my hair and if before she had complained about the slightly messy hairstyle now she couldn’t even complain, she hadn’t

Her hands undid all the work and I was more than happy about it, my tangle of hair was intertwined and with each touch I melted more

One of my hands went to her waist, went up the dress shirt until it reached the shoulder  
Oh I knew her weakness  
I was a little more delicate because I knew that being aggressive would not be so much fun  
My hands slid down her collarbone and I went up to her neck just by the light touch of her fingertips, almost drawing on that part of her body

More sighs

I couldn't take it, I had to smile, now I didn't skimp on it. Fuck, that she knew it was my doom

She walked away a little but our foreheads met  
“You took me by surprise this time” Her voice came out broken and euphoric  
"You don't seem to be complaining" I said, my voice came out slow and full of enthusiasm

It was her turn to smile  
Heaven and what a smile, I would live in them if possible, as it was not possible. I did what was within my reach  
I took them for me

I was bold and unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse, I hesitated on the first to receive a confirmation  
She didn't stop our kiss and I received it as one then  
When her collarbones were free I wasted no time, I kissed each part and breathed hard to compose myself a little

I was gentle as she always liked and allowed myself to use a little of my tongue and drag my teeth along the extension of the jaw line  
She held her breath and with another movement of mine, released it quickly  
She held my hair tighter

I came back to my lips and gradually inserted my tongue and then we slowed down a little

Her movements became lighter, now my two hands loosened on the back of her neck and I made circular movements with my thumb  
Our attunement became smooth and the connection bigger, our behavior went from wild to soft and passionate  
She was bold and took her hands on my shoulder and played with her nicknames and caressed my skin

I always loved to kiss like that, I felt more alive and more belonging somewhere  
Not just anyone, but here, next to and close to her

With her

We were exhausted and walked away slightly  
The two more breathless than ever, we looked like we had won the half marathon  
A gleam in the eye unable to be erased  
I thought I wouldn't stop smiling

"You killed me from the heart" and a heavy breath accompanied her

“Wow” I smiled “Was it that good? I will do it more often ”

"I was referring to your state before, I thought something had happened, but I think I would approve of this attitude more often"  
She leaned over, perhaps asking for more  
My head tilted back

It was quick and I saw a question and disappointment in his eyes  
what a fun

“We have a waltz now, dear” I counted, finally catching my breath  
The disappointment increased a little  
I pecked her  
I almost gave up, and then I whispered  
"Can we have more rounds later?" a shy smile passed over her  
I took her hand and looked in the mirror again  
I did my hair a little but without any hope of returning to good condition  
Not that I was upset

I took her hand and we went down the stairs  
My brother was on the Parisian track with his head found on her fiancé's shoulder, he couldn't see his reaction but my brother-in-law had a calm and pleasant smile and the two of them rocking and waltzing on the Parisian track

I saw enough, the other guests were amazed, but I felt it was too private a time to look

I pulled Lucy to the table, but I didn't sit

As the table was in a corner in one of the walls of the room, it was in a blind spot and almost without light

I took Lucy in my arms  
She put her hand on my waist while I placed my hand on her shoulder and our hands together  
we had never danced, but it was fun in its own way, we moved with the music at a slow pace back and forth  
Always smiling

She gave me an unexpected spin and my skirt created an undulating volume  
We laughed a little and then tired and exhausted and completely satisfied and happy  
We sat in chairs next to each other, staring at the scene in front of the newlyweds dancing magically and then she reached for my hand under the table

It was a simple and loving gesture but it meant a lot and was full of emotion

I sore for the twentieth time in the night, I thought I would never stop smiling

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and sorry for the grammar i did not use any of my betas


End file.
